fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Julia Makai
For those who aren't familiar. Julia Makai is a very unusual character. Known to be capable of acknowledging both readers and writers of the stories she's in, she's a character prone to popping up almost anywhere, due to her unique origins. Julia began life as a young human male of 22 years old. However, after being brutally mutilated by thugs, a strange mystery man gave her a magick watch called the Doomsday Clock. He said that it would keep her alive until her mission was complete. Julia didn't know just how literal that was. because right after he left, Julia would have been killed in an explosion. But the watch pulled her into another dimension just before it could kill her, but now, in the world of Pokegirls, she was flying high over the Jusenkyo Spelldump, a pit of water pools that transformed anyone into it into pokegirls. In Julia's case, a Berserker-type Panthress. A very big, very violent catgirl. Stories with Julia as a major character, whether they be original works or fanfiction tend to have two major factors in them. due to julia's presence, or antics, something sexual is bound to happen sooner or later. And, likely due to the Doomsday Clock, fear, horror, and destruction seem to follow her. It's as if her life is now ruled by the Three Rules of Writing. Rule of CoolCatgirl!, Rule of Sexythe size of her head, bare breasts, etcetc, and rule of scarybattles for survival, horrific mutations and mutlation, no one goes unscathed. Full Data Entry Full Name: Julia Azathoth Makai Theme song: In the Hall of the Mountain King, by Edvard Grieg Occupation: Celestial Mercenary Alases: the Black Angel, The Fallen One Species/Breed: Cyborg Berserker-type Panthress Gender: Female Prefrence: Bisexual Marital Status: Divorced Birth date: 1987 November 14th Age: 4,069 among other things Height: 8' 9" Weight: 2,568 lbs Blood Type: AB- Element: Shadow Prefered Food: Meat, especially bacon Description: her black fur graying from old age. both legs, part of her skull, and her elft arm replaced by machinery. Julia makai is a walking nightmare, yet she still caters to the kinkier side of life, baring her breasts by wearing naught more than an old blue hospital blanket for a cape, and a purple underbust corset. Julia's proud of her massive mammaries and proudly sows them off whenever she gets. She's even more proud of, oddly, her scars, of which one is hidden beneath the fur of her left breast. Main Colour: Black Secondary Colour: Gray Point Colour: white Hair Colour: black Eye Colour: silverflesh, Redcyborg Personality: Due to the collision between the Panthress' violent and destructive instincts and sexual aggression, and her human self's firghtened and gentlemanly manner, Julia Makai is an oddball in every way. able to be both a slut, and a womanizer whilst being more a gentleman than most gentlemen, Julia's also prone to fits of violence when pushed, and towards a volatile temperament. Relations: Husbands/Wives: too many to name Son: Dahmune Makai human Daughters: Snowflakepanthress, albino, Anastasiaadoptive Granddaughter: Hotaru MakaiPanthress {smaller and faster than Berserkers, smarter too, but not as strong or curvy} Grandson-in-law: Jonathan 'Red' Priesthuman Great Granddaughter: SophiaPanthress Great Grandson-in-law: Snidnehuman current Lover: Kic-miziDragonLord Involvement in Historic Events due to the effects of the Doomsday clock, Julia winds up 'where she's needed'. This includes some extremely close analogues to major historic events. such events include: the Exodus Civil War 6-day war the Titanic The Paschendaele Massacre World War 2Normandy onward The Vietnam War the Gulf War and 9/11 The Doomsday Clock The major part of Julia is her magick watch, the Doomsday Clock. At first glance there's nothing unique about it. Just a wristwatch without straps and stuck at 7 minutes to midnight, or noon, whichever. However.... The doomsday Clock grants several key powers: It allows the bearer to be 'hinted' when someone intends to kill them, they'll hear a ticking sound. When it's their time to move on, the clock will tick down to their final moments silently, then it rips them from spacetime and sets them down where they now belong, reviving them in the process. And...not much else.